


Shoebox

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, F/F, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex is clumsy and it leads to an interesting morning with Kelly.Tumblr prompt: a fic about one of them discovering the others' sex toy collection early on in the relationship.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Shoebox

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (SmutEmpress) if you have questions or prompt ideas. You may be happy to know that I have quite a few projects in the works currently. Hoping to also complete a chapter of Small Packages today (my multi-chapter fic). Each comment and kudos is a gift and I truly love knowing your thoughts on what I'm producing.

I’d been dating Kelly for just over a month and we’d only started having sex about a week and a half ago. Everything still felt so new right now, for me, it was mostly about figuring out what she liked in bed. Last night, I slept over, having had ample opportunity to add some notes to the growing list of preferences. Right now, she was in the shower. Left to myself, I could barely think about anything other than last night. The running water in the background was hypnotic and I was lost in the memory when I heard her call my name from the bathroom. I opened the door, steam enveloping me.

“You need something, babe?” I asked.

“I just remembered, I have that bag of clothes and stuff that I wanted to keep at your place. It’s on the top shelf in the closet if you want to put it in your car already.”

“Okay. I’ll take it down right now,” I said, walking closer to the mostly transparent door.

I slid it open a few inches, biting my lip as I looked at the delicious, wet skin in front of me.

“Yes?” she asked, expectantly.

“Just came for a kiss,” I replied, puckering my lips.

She leaned in, some water dripping from my chin when she kissed me. Satisfied, I went back to the bedroom, pulling open the closet door to look for the bag. I found it pretty quickly, next to a shoebox on the top shelf. As I reached for the bag, barely able to reach the strap of it, the box came tumbling down with it and I tried, unsuccessfully, to keep it from crashing to the floor. The bag in hand, I backed up, dropping it to the floor when I saw the various devices scattered around me. At first, I was so in shock that I was just frozen in place. There were toys of various sizes and colors, but one caught my attention immediately because, with the force of the fall, it had turned on and was vibrating across the room. 

I rushed after it, awkwardly holding it in one hand as I searched for the button. This blue one was easily six inches and had, as I discovered in trying desperately to shut it off, multiple speeds and patterns. Just then, as though things couldn’t any worse, I heard Kelly shut off the water. My heart raced as I tossed it back into the box, reaching for the others.

“So, I was thinking-” Kelly said, opening the door and pausing immediately at the scene.

“I was… I was reaching for the bag and, and the shelf was really high. So, so when I pulled on the bag it just… Um, I guess the corner caught and it just, uh, fell and opened on its own. I didn’t open it. I wouldn’t, you know. I respect your privacy and-”

“Alex, breathe. It’s okay,” she said laughing, despite the redness in her cheeks.

She was wearing only a towel right now, but she kneeled down across from me, helping to pick up the remaining accessories.

“I should… take the bag down to my car,” I said, putting the lid back on the box.

Before she could reply, I rushed out of the room with it and was relieved by the cool wind on my flushed face when I made it outside. I definitely panicked, but I needed a second to collect myself before going to face the upcoming talk. Walking back in through the front door took significantly more force of will than every other time. Kelly was just coming out of the bedroom, now dressed in lounge pants and a tee shirt, and she stopped in place when we made eye contact.

“So, that happened,” she said, clasping her hands together.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to,” I replied.

“I know,” she said, halting my apology by holding out a hand and stepping closer. “Just… Does it bother you that I have them?”

“What? No. Of course not,” I replied seriously. “I just didn’t know what to say. I still don’t.”

“Relax. You don’t have to say anything. It was an awkward moment, but it’s not a big deal. And you want to know something?” she asked, erasing the last bit of space between us.

I nodded, not trusting my words in that moment.

“I didn’t put them way up there to hide them from you. I put them there because, now that you and I are having sex, well I don’t really need them. I’d rather have you,” she said.

She was holding me against her, our faces only inches apart. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn’t ruined everything with my clumsy moment. There was also the boost of confidence that came from her assertion. Especially, because the collection was honestly quite intimidating. I mean, how was I supposed to compete with science backed, battery operated, silicone? I forgot about all of that fear, though, when she kissed me. It was the best end to the conversation I could have hoped for, but then she made it even sweeter.

“But if you want to, we could use them together,” she suggested.

“That sounds… That’s… Yes. I’m… I would like to do that,” I said, barely comprehensible.

A gorgeous smile crossed her lips amidst my fumbling and she nodded her head back toward the bedroom before turning to walk that way. I followed her, noting that the box was sitting on top of the bed now. She stood next to it, flipping off the lid with a single fingertip, waving her hand toward the six or so options. Clearing my throat, I leaned over the box, looking inside but not touching anything. Despite her encouragement, I still felt tentative. She turned away for a second, getting a small bottle of lube from the drawer of her bedside table. The toy that captured my attention most was a long, slender vibrator that was hot pink and curved slightly at the end. I took a breath, wanting to appear confident as I picked it up from the box. Since it had been on the floor, I took it to the bathroom to clean it before meeting Kelly back at the bed. She glanced down at my hand, and her expression told me I’d made a good choice.

Her lips were parted and I could see the movement of her throat as she swallowed. I stopped a foot away from her so that I could pull back the waistband of her pants, guiding the pink silicone between her legs. Once I had it pressed to the outside of her underwear, I clicked it on to the first setting, hearing her gasp at the same time as her nails dug into the back of my arm. It caused me to let go of her waistband, bringing her body close instead. I dragged the toy forward and back slowly to gauge what she needed. Now, her kisses were rougher, holding my face in her hands.

I turned it off for the moment, tossing it onto the bed so that I could get rid of her clothes. The pants were easy enough, sliding effortlessly to her ankles followed closely by her underwear. She didn’t put on a bra after her shower, so as soon as I got her shirt off, she was fully undressed. I was wearing boxer shorts and a light t-shirt so I could only feel some of the warmth from her body when I pulled her back against me. We got into her bed and I grabbed the toy again, resting on my side next to Kelly who was on her back. I reached for the lube that she’d taken out and coated the silicone, dripping some onto her already wet flesh just to be sure she was comfortable.

First, I teased her with it for a while, directing the tip along her slickness. While in the middle of a kiss, I turned it on, startling her briefly. I whispered a quick ‘sorry’ feeling her jerk under the sensation. Soon, she was so wet that there was little to no friction. Adding extra pressure seemed to solve the issue and I clicked to the next level of intensity. Since a majority of the attention had been on the delicate assembly of nerves, I changed focus, bringing the tip lower. Kelly opened her legs more to accommodate what was about to happen. We hadn’t really discussed or explored toys with each other so far, so I went slow to feel it out together. I wondered how much longer it would have taken to get here had I not been so clumsy earlier. 

“Can you show me what you like?” I asked, the hard silicone a few inches inside her.

Covering my hand with hers, she adjusted the angle slightly, my wrist tilting to accommodate her correction. When she directed the length further inside herself, closing her eyes tight in pleasure, I nearly lost focus. I noted her pace as she gave a few sample thrusts, fingers still threaded between mine. Once she let go, I took over with more confidence, especially with her verbal confirmations that this was working for her. The vibration definitely helped and I considered turning it up higher, but decided to wait until she was closer to finishing. She was breathing too hard for us to keep kissing, for now, so I occupied my lips with her neck and chest, desperate to add something to the experience that she couldn’t do herself. 

I guess I wasn’t fully over the apprehension caused by her collection. After all, I only had one toy in my bedside drawer. Kelly had a fleet. The need to be better that the chunk of vibrating silicone in my hand was overwhelming in this moment. Then, she opened her eyes briefly, the pupils forcing the irises to small rings. Shuddering moans broke me from the trance of the monotonous buzzing between her legs. Now that a good ten minutes had passed, my hand was beginning to feel slightly numb from the constant droning. Her body began pulling in on itself a minute later as she began to give in to her release. I flipped to the next setting seconds before she let herself go completely, gripping onto my body and the plunging silicone.

It took more effort to go deeper, now, as the pressure inside her continued to build. For the first few seconds, she was stiff and taut on the bed, but soon became the opposite, pooling helplessly under me. Her collapse back to the bed pulled the toy most of the way out of her and I quickly shut it off, not wanting to overstimulate her. I took care in removing the final few inches as she panted and groaned through it. Now useless, I set the pink device aside, wanting both hands free to hold and touch her.

“I never thought I’d be so thankful to be clumsy,” I joked, dragging my fingertips up and down her torso, between her breasts.

She smiled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed my soft exploration of her exposed skin. Despite the newness of our relationship, and the intimate aspect of it especially, she always made me feel calm and at peace. Even with the unpleasant knowledge that we’d have to get out of bed and go to work soon.


End file.
